Money Makes the World Go Round
by LanaBoBana
Summary: A KyoyaXOC love story. I don't own OHSHC. I think I will write some lemons, 2 or 3 I think.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I totally forgot about this little thing, but looking back, damn did this suck, I am trying to keep it on the same lines it was going, but also trying to beef it up a little I guess. also I am changing from first person to third.**

**P.S. I own nothing but Gabrielle**

'Damn it', she thought while walking down the extravagant hall of Ouran Academy , 'just because we have the money to send me here doesn't mean I have to go does it, I was fine at the public school downtown'. And then collision, it lead to a painful fall 'well he's kinda cute' she thought while looking up at the tall black haired boy,"hey" she spoke softly,"I'm new here, my name is Gabrielle"

"Kyoya", said the boy his cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink.

"My friends at my old school called me Gabby feel free to call me that. Hey your cheeks are red are you feeling okay?'" she pointed out worriedly .

Kyoya got up quickly," sorry I fell on you" he muttered turning a little darker, he was presumably not used to this type of situation, so Gabrielle decided t have a little fun.

"Oh it's okay I didn't mind", and did she get a reaction out of that, his face got even darker. He suddenly looked away. Gabrielle looked down thinking she had made him mad, but then she saw what he was looking at. There was at least 45 angry girls staring at her, 'I wonder what I did' she thought, oblivious to the boy's status. She cleared her throat looking back at Kyoya and continued," well under the circumstances, do you feel like being my knight in shining armor and saving me from the evil peasant women" sinking her arm with his, she began to walk away

" Hold on i need my clipboard", they walked back to the sight of the accident and picked up his things and walked away. A few minutes passed and then Kyoya asked,"what made you want to come to Ouran?"

"Well, I went to a public school before, and I started having problems with my ex-boyfriend; actually, he . . . well I would rather not get into it now. My mom heard some gossip later and transferred me here" she explained slowly.

"Oh," he nodded, pressing the subject no further.

"I don't enjoy being pitied you know, besides, it's not bad here. If it didn't happen I wouldn't have met you" she finished cautiously.

"Tell me Gabby, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Well I used to before, well you know, I really used to like him. I do still wish love was that simple still for me. I'm definitely paying more attention to personality now, but looks are always a bonus. I do seem to fall for people rather quickly." Gabrielle stated looking over at the handsome boy, "so what kind of people do gravitate towards?'

"I hang out with plenty of types of people; so anyone you've fallen for yet?"

"Ummm...almost I think" she said so quietly, she may as well have been talking to herself.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to meet some of my friends" they came to another "T" on the halls

"Sounds like fun. Lead the way Kyoya-kun" they stood there at the corner looking at each other for a while. 'I wish he would kiss me already' she thought making herself blush, 'no, bad Gabby you just met him, but damn he's hot. . . he is getting a little closer this might be a fun first day~', " will you kiss me a-" and his lips were upon her, as tender as it was, it didn't last long as Gabrielle hoped, "that was really nice, thank you for fulfilling my request." she gave a curt bow to avoid eye contact for at least a few seconds while her heart stopped racing.

"It was my pleasure, Gabrielle." 'God I loved the way he says my name' Hooking arms again they began to walk down the hall to the left," We're here, music room number three, if you're ever looking for me, I'll will be here"

Gabrielle was completely entranced by now, looked to him she said, "that's good to know, thank you for telling me. Now I know were to find y-." and came one more kiss, this time it was just a brush of the lips, 'but still. . .' Gabrielle indulged herself, ' why can't he kiss me longer.' Blushing she blatantly stated, "you are good at that."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am pretty sure these chapters will be short and sweet, I am just updating nor re-writing the entire thing like I should, I am too lazy. BTW, my worst typing habits are forgetting to capitalize things, and over using commas, ultimately leading to run on sentences~ I would appreciate it if you told me if there was a part you didn't understand, or if there was a typo.**

**P.S. I only own Gabrielle nothing else, unfortunately **

"Thank you," the raven haired boy continued, "yes, I assume you do know where to find me now. Ready to go in?"

"Ready as I will ever be" Gabrielle replied thoughtfully. As Kyoya reached forward and opened the door she became unreasonably nervous," thank you" she stated walking through the double doors carefully observing the faces in the music room, ' note to self: he's a friend of my brothers'

"Whose the pretty girl on your arm mommy," Gabrielle laughed realizing that "mommy" was being directed at Kyoya. "what a pretty princess. She's definitely giggly I like her already." the blonde boy said. "Are you okay miss" he asked while grasping her arm

She was laughing so hard she almost couldn't breath, 'how ironic' was the first thing she had thought, "Hikaru, Kaoru, Mom didn't tell me you go here too. I wouldn't of put up such a big fight if she did. Well guess that kind of stuff happens when we talk to each other as little as we do, we should spend wore time together." Gabrielle pretended to pout. All the other Hosts in the room stared, "What" she asked, her laughing halted.

"Tamaki, Kyoya, let go of our sister," the twins said in unison.

"Fine," she said reluctantly letting go, giving Kyoya a quick glance, he looked utterly dumbfounded, it was a cute look for him she had to admit to herself. "Well with you two here this school year might be fun, no offense to the rest of you," I said giving everyone a good once over, 'was no one in this school ugly?' she thought to herself. once again I stopped on Kyoya, "introduce me to your friends, Kyoya-kun" she demanded as nicely as possible.

"Okay," he started," from left to right skipping your brothers," he said brothers in a questioning tone but Gabrielle decided to ignore it in hopes he spoke faster, as expected, he continued, "Tamaki, also known as Daddy or The King, Hunny, Mori, and that's Haruhi" he ended as she began her greetings and how do you do's.

"Well hello to you all, as you now know I am Hikaru's and Kaoru's sister. My name is Gabrielle, but you can call me Gabby," she stated shyly while shaking hands down the lane of boy's, for as straight forward as she was with Kyoya, she could be rather shy also. When she got to the end of the row, she realized something, "Kyoya you forgot to introduce the bunny, what's her name Hunny?"

"This Usa-chan, do you want to hold her Gabby-san?" he asked

"Sure," Gabrielle said grabbing the bunny, smiling, "you're cute Usa-chan, maybe even cuter than Kyoya-kun over there," 'oops didn't mean to say that, aww how cute he's blushing' she finished with a smirk dancing across her lips. Hunny and Mori dragged her away to go eat cake. 'I never thought a cake could be so elegant.' she thought to herself

"So," said Mori

"Gabby likes Kyoya-kun," asked Hunny in a teasing tone

"No. . . okay, I give. I do a little, but we have had some deep heart felt conversations so I can. I still feel bad because I've always told myself a week at least before I was able to like someone. It's his fault, he's too likeable," I admitted," but I wasn't lying earlier, Usa-chan really is cute."

"Which would you like, we have chocolate, white, red velvet, raspberry, and carrot cake." Gabrielle decided on the raspberry cake, Mori handed it to her respectfully and then a piece of chocolate to Hunny.

"Mori, eat with us," she begged, Mori accepted, he didn't want to upset his friend's sister if he could help it. Mori ended up eating the carrot cake, you know he never seemed like the kind to eat carrot cake. 'It was kind of cute to see those two eat together' Gabrielle began to imagine there behavior away from the club before continuing, "Well, this is the best cake ever, thank you guys. I wonder what my brothers are doing to Kyoya right now, I'm kind of worried about him."

"How'd you two meet" Mori inquired.

"He fell on top of me in the hall of the main building, then he saved me from some angry females, I thought I saw a few guys there too, but whatever floats their boat, right," I explained as the others walked through the door.

"What" exclaimed Tamaki obnoxiously, "mommy fell on top of our new daughter."

"I said I was sorry," he stated in an irritated, matter-of-fact tone.

"Hey, leave him alone," Gabrielle proclaimed," it could have been my fault for all you people know, I wasn't watching were I was going," she finished off in an apathetic tone.

"Geez didn't know you like him that much Gabby" stated Kaoru.

"Can it , don't say anything else for the rest of the day or else. Thank you for the cake Hunny and Mori. nice to meet the rest of you, sorry we didn't get a chance to talk today Haruhi, maybe tomorrow. See you later Kyoya-kun, I have to go get me a schedule. Oh and for the record, Hikaro, Kaoru, you are both annoying, and I'm stopping by tonight for dinner if I enjoy myself I will forgive you" I finished walking calmly out the door.

"Wow, didn't think she liked you that much kyo-kyo," said Hikaru bluntly.

"Go get her," Tamaki said pushing Kyoya out the door, Gabrielle noticed, but wasn't in the mood for waiting so he awkwardly trailed behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**P.S. I own nothing but Gabrielle**

'Why do they have to be so annoying,' Gabrielle thought sullenly to herself , 'and why does this dress have to be so yellow?' She would keep looking back occasionally to make sure Kyoya was still following. She almost didn't have to look, the way the girls would brighten up as she passed. Certainly it was because Kyoya had come into their view.

"What's wrong," asked some random girl.

"oh nothing much, I'm just having issues with my brothers' at the moment, hey you're one of the girls that were glaring at me earlier today, why was that," Gabrielle pondered for a second before she anwsered the question.

"Well don't you know, he's part of a host club, everyone likes himsilly, so if you don'y mind me asking, who are your brothers?"

"Oh, there Hikaru and Kaoru, I-" she began, but was cut off, 'how rude, and she doesn't have to be condescending about Kyoya. . . I hate rich girls' Gabrielle was brooding now.

" Really," she seemed ecstatic, "can we goo see them, right now."

"Sorry, no. I just got in a really big fight with them we're not speaking at the moment and I don't know when I'm going to see them next.," she tried to be nice about it, but to no avail.

"Oh, okay then, bye," the girl abruptly turned and walked off. 'I have the feeling she only talked to me for those two asshats I call siblings, oh well, I guess I'm over it, I think they are right. I think I do like Kyoya, a little too much' Thoughts like that went through her head until she got to the office. Walking into the office and saying hi as politely as possible proved to be hard with her grumpy morning, "Hello, I just got to this school about an hour, I was wondering if i could get my schedule now. my name is Gabrielle Hitachiin, I am a second year student."

"Okay miss Hitachiin, please have a seat and I'll be with you shortly," said the office attendant

"Okay, thank you," taking a seat in a chair against the wall she didn't notice Kyoya walk up beside her. The room was extravagant, and the chairs were actually comfortable, but the outfits, " I really don't like this dress," Gabrielle said to herself, " if I'm paying so much I should be able to ware what ever I want. At least I have the guys to look at, there uniforms are nice, especially on k-"

"Especially on who," asked Kyoya from her right side making her jump as he sat down beside her

"well you Kyoya-kun," she stuttered, blushing. It was silent after that, we stared each other in the eye for a long time, it was nice at first and the I started thinking... things. I began blushing even more I just got a confused but still poise handsome face he always has. 'Should I tell him I like him. This is beginning to get awkward' soon as that thought was finished, office clerk said the counselor was ready to Gabrielle "Excuse me, Kyoya, I got to go."

"So, what can I do for you," asked the counselor Mrs. Wood

"Well I'm new here and I wanted to pick up my schedule," I replied

"Okay well have you taken any languages?"

"Yes, I have taken two years of German and a year of French, I would really like to continue German though"

"Any electives you would like to take, miss?"

"Yes, I would like to take astrology and art if they are available."

"what levels of math and science are you at?'

" calculus and Chemistry." Gabrielle was getting irritated now, this was taking too long.

"Okay so your schedule is: Language Arts first, German second, Astrology third, Calculus forth, Chemistry fifth, and Art sixth. Do you approve?"

"Yes, Thank you, I'll see you later," she said her good-byes and then left. She was not so surprised to find Kyoya in the same seat she left him in, he still looked a little puzzled though, "Awww were you waiting for me, your so sweet," Gabrielle said sarcastically, "hey, I just got my schedule, check to see if we have any classes together," forcing it into his hands.

"We have German, Astrology, Calculus, and Art together." he handed me back my schedule

"Really! Awsome," she began, "want to be study buddies,": she asked seductively, "and don't think I'm joking Kyoya." she said regaining her normal tone, " I am smartin most areas, but I have terrible language skills, I will probably need help in German."

"Well, It would be nice to get together sometime, how about we start tonight. We'll get something to eat."

It was Gabrielle's turn to blush this time, "Okay," she replied shyly, " I'd like that very much. let's go back, I want to apologize to the others." grabbing his arm, she tried to pull him in the direction she thought the music room was in.

"No, not today. Let's go on our date first. We'll go talk to them tomorrow, Where do you want to go" he asked.

"Let's go to somewhere casual, I brought a change of clothes, just give me a minute," Gabrielle said walking towards the nearest bathroom.

"I'll be right here waiting" Kyoya stated. Gabrielle did not see the smirk on his face as she turned, but felt in the air something was brewing, ' not again,' she thought, 'I hate being a part of people's plans.'


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, the story will follow shortly. So, obviously I have taken forever to update I apologize, I just have lost a lot of the original motivation that I had when I started this story. I don't know why, but I can't get it to come out right, I will try to continue when I feel inspired, nut who know's how often that will be. I have also been trying to change the writing style until I find a style I am good at writing, so the first couple of chapters will be sort of inconsistent but when I find a way of writing that works for me I will go back and edit the previous chapters. I also feel that this story is rather cheesy and kinda unoriginal, so I want to fix that too, maybe i will bring the cheesiness into the plot later. Also I have an outline for this story and it is going to be 15 chapter's long. I don't know how long it will take, but it shall be finished someday, LOL. Last but not least, I do not own OHSHC.

Gabrielle has been attending Ouran Academy for nearly a month now and hasn't made many friends, in attempts to get closer to her brothers , Hikaru and Kaoru, she decided it was time to see what their Host Club was all about, She went through the Host Club one table at a time, discovering that when they said Host, well, they really meant it. Gabrielle began with the prince Tamaki. Gabrielle learned many things that day: Tamaki has a dog named Antoinette Haruhi is a "commoner," Hunni was a karate master, Hunni also told her that Mori loved animals. Gabrielle even sat with her brothers, though there wasn't anything she didn't know about them. When it came to Kyoya, Gabrielle learned nothing. The only thing Kyoya shared was information on who his family was and what they did, he even sold a few day passes to the new Ootori resort. It seemed odd to her, for him to be acting so differently than three weeks ago when she first met him, not that she really cared. Gabrielle could not deny the fact that she was a fan of the Shadow King, she found his near aloof demeanor very charming. 'Does he even like me, or even know i exist for that matter' she thought to herself, listening to his steady voice, 'or were our previous conversations merely spawn of his host status?' Unfortunately, Gabrielle decided that the later was more likely. Of course she acted interested for the rest of the session, she was a marvelous actress, she didn't want to hurt his feelings after all.

The next day Gabrielle decided that maybe a little distance would be best, it might help with her "unnecessary" feelings. So, Gabrielle made a point to stay as close to the same as she could during the classes she had with Kyoya, and avoid him outside of class. It was only three days until Kyoya let her know he caught on. " Are you avoiding me, miss Hittachin?" He asked after Astronomy that after noon,.

"Not exactly, Mr. Ootori. I have been a little busy is all" Gabrielle's voice wavered.

"Ah, busy. With what, may I ask?"

"Well, I was building a new computer for my dad, and modeling for my mom and brothers." She was glad lying came so naturally to her.

"Are you interested in your Father's Business?" It was that moment when Gabrielle first recognized that little voice in the back of her head. 'This one will hurt you too' and 'He has a dangerous mind' were some of the things she "heard." Should she be afraid of him she wondered.

"I am not saying anything until you tell me something of yourself frankly your sessions are not very revealing" Gabrielle was surprised by the hard tone in her voice, it was not meant to come out so rudely, as she began to think of apologizing, he spoke.

"Well," the young Ootori began, "I am one of four children. I have two older brothers and an older sister. She likes to make a mess of things." Kyoya gave Gabrielle a hard look to ensure she kept up on her end of the bargain.

" I am interested in my father's company, yes. Fashion is not my Forte, I leave that to my brothers," wanting to get as much information as possible out of the young man she continued, " Your father must be proud of you: you have excellent grades, you are very popular, and you are handsome too."

"Pride in me? No, he leaves his pride to my brothers, he saves none for me. If I want it I must work for it, and usually must pay a steep price."

"I have never been in any sort of situation like that, however, I think it would be kind of fun, always inventing new ways to impress someone so stiff sounding." Gabriella was amazed by Kyoya's reaction, he smiled, and not a host's smile smile seemed to be one of gratitude, of what, Gabriella was not sure. Thanks of someone finally getting it maybe?

"Fun indeed," Kyoya bowed like the business man he was destined to be, " good bye Gabrielle"

Slightly stunned by the use of her first name, she hesitated, but in the end bowed back and replied politely, " until next time, Kyoya." They parted contently that Friday afternoon. 'What does Monday hold in store' she began to wonder as she walked to the main court yard

"Where were you?" asked Kaoru, "We've been waiting for seven minutes and thirty-nine seconds." He seemed proud of the fact he could keep focused for so long.

"Yeah sis, we got to get home, you didn't get lost did you, you have been here almost a month now." The usually less harsh Hikaru seemed less than pleased.

"Only a little," Gabrielle lied, mot wanting to mention her talk with Kyoya, "Oh that get together of mom's is tonight isn't it?" 'No wonder they were anxious' she thought.

"duh," they said in unison as they often do.

" Some of Mom's most important clients will be there tonight, we must look our best," Hikaru continued.

Gabrielle stood tall in her maroon dress that evening, she used perfect grammar, and spoke in all the right ways to all the right people. 'I am a business woman, see Kyoya.' Gabrielle secretly wished that he could see her now. In the moments that she was nothing but a wall flower her thoughts were filled with Kyoya, whether it be curiosity of what he was doing, or where he was, or what that smile earlier truly meant. By the end of the night she was wondering if he was thinking of her too.

Kyoya was in fact thinking if Gabrielle He was wondering why on earth he had mentioned his family to her, that is not usually a Kyoya Topic. Her response though, " I think it would be Kinda fun," kept ringing in his head, did she actually get it, or was she trying ti impress him? The question at hand perplexed him, usually he made sure not to open up, and he had done so well until she came along, why of all people her. Why did he say something to her. Wait, was he mad at her over his petty slip up, but she did nothing wrong. Thoughts of Gabrielle and confusion followed him until he was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up in the morning is something that Gabrielle was unmotivated to do. 'It is so boring having such a repetitive routine' she thought. Finally, after hitting snooze nearly five times, she decided it was time to start getting ready. Slowly peeling herself away from her silk sheets, Gabrielle grabbed her uniform and headed to the adjacent bathroom to begin her boring routine.

"what's wrong" her father asked as she walked in to the dinning hall.  
"yeah, you have seemed kind of down for the past couple of weeks, what's wrong?" Kaoru inquired.  
"it is dreadfully boring you know, doing the same thing every day. I miss variety.  
"Why do you think we pull so many pranks?" such a Hikaru response she thought.  
Gabrielle sighed as she began to eat, she became worried when the twins began to whisper to each other eventually they turned to her and smirked, 'uh-oh they have a plan was the only thing she had on her mind until they were on there way to school.  
It had been nearly two weeks since her talk with Kyoya that elevated their friend status to a first name basis. Since that time she has made a routine of going to the Host Club during operating hours every Wednesday and Friday, today is her second Wednesday.'At least club experience is never predictable.' Unless it is Kyoya of course since the night of her mother's party the only talking they had done was in class, or extremely structured hellos and how are yous. Is the shadow king shy or did i anger him were the thoughts going through Gabrielle's head as she approached the music room.  
"Good afternoon, senpai" Haruhi said as she caught up to the unsuspecting Gabrielle making her jump.  
"Hello Haruhi," Gabrielle began sheepishly,"how are you today?"  
" I am doing quite well, thank you. My dad gave me my grocery budget this morning, i get to go shopping after school today." Assuming her mother is dead, Gabrielle thought it was really cute how strongly Haruhi has assumed the role of woman of the house. Haruhi seemed legitimately happy that she could go grocery shopping, a chore she nearly despised herself, that is why she rarely ever went.  
"When I was in public school, I took cooking classes. Perhaps if you don't mind, I could come to your house and help you cook some time." Gabrielle Found herself blushing at the Gender ambiguous girl walking next to her, she was always so shy when putting herself in a vulnerable position.  
"That sounds like fun" 'thank god' Gabrielle thought as Haruhi continued, "as long as you don't bring your brothers that is."  
"No worries, they would just get in the way in a kitchen, and probably break something." Reaching the Music room, Gabrielle was feeling good, she was accepted by Haruhi, and decided that today was the day to fix things with Kyoya. even if it went bad, at least one good thing happened, right?  
Today she decided that she would be Kyoya's client only, no table hopping today. Gabrielle wanted to heal their "wounds". Contrary to what she believed would happen, she actually had fun. Not only because she was getting Kyoya's attention, though that was nice, but simply observing him in this situation. Gabrielle nay have been more interested in her father's software company than her mother's clothes, but she really loved psychology. Gabrielle loved watching people in controlled environments to see their reactions to everything and how they will change in certain circumstances. 'Was it morbid' she wondered, ' to see everyone as test subjects?' Kyoya was a brilliant actor, it was hard for her to read him. Is that why she was so intrigued by him? What was so dear to him that he had to hide it with every fiber of his being? That was for another day, she decided. People watching was great fun in the Host Club.  
About a third of the way into the session Gabrielle joined the conversation and followed it religiously, wanting to see everything these people had to offer her. Unfortunately, they were once again talking about business. "What do you think of when I say the word business, miss Hitachiin?" one girl asked her. 'I do believe she thinks I am daft' Gabrielle thought before she quickly responded.  
"Well, when I think of business, I think of a delicate war between giants." Obviously the girls didn't get it, you can't buy brains after all. "What do you mean by delicate," one finally asked. Kyoya seemed amused by them almost as much as Gabrielle was.  
"Take the Ootori group for an example. If you know anything about them, you know they are a very, very powerful group indeed. They could crush every opposing business if they so pleased," Gabrielle made sure to do her homework, "If they decided to act on their obvious advantages and become a "medical dictator" if you will, would they still have the love of their clients, I assume not. In business you should put the comfort of yours and your to be clients first. People do not like change, it is hard for them to adjust. To keep your current clients and gain more you must take down your enemy and expand, but if you do so too quickly, you will , miss, is what I mean by Delicate. The fine line between success and failure is something only certain types of people can see, the Ootoris' are obviously some of those people, going by how successful the have been as of late. I hear your family is expanding in to France now?" the last bit Gabrielle made sure Kyoya new it was meant for him.  
" No, you're wrong," and "How could you use our beloved Kyoya's company as an example in such a stupid way?" were two of the many responses she got when Gabrielle finally stopped talking. Embarrassed she was prepared to apologize, but as she was about to speak, she was cut off.  
"Do not apologize, Gabrielle at this the others were jealous, he didn't use their first name, "These girls are delicate, they do not understand business like you do. I feel nearly the same on that topic, except when I explain my perspective of business, I do so with references to fairy tale creatures, Giants do not exist; Do you really think of my family's company as a medical dictator?  
"Yes I do, Kyoya." Gabrielle was trying to irritate the girls now. How dare she peak so casually to him, they thought. Kyoya smiled anxiously, it seemed to him that this session could not end quickly enough, luckily there were only fifteen minutes left. The conversation quickly progressed in to hobbies, which Kyoya spoke none of his own, and eventually to good byes.  
When the all the girls cleared out Gabrielle awkwardly approached Kyoya. The nosy members of the Host Club, only excluding Haruhi and Mori, "casually" gathered at a closer table, Gabrielle assumed the only reason why they did it was so they could listen in.  
"I wanted to apologize" she started quietly,  
"What ever for, Gabrielle?" He seemed honestly confused, he meant what he said during there business talk, why was she apologizing.  
The only thought that went through her mind was 'cute' and even though she was nervous it made it easier to say. "Well, it seems that you have been keeping your distance since you told me of your family; I just wanted you to know, that whatever I did to bother you, I am truly sorry."  
"No, you didn't upset me, thank you for the concern. Is that why you sat with me all day today, to apologize?"  
'Wow, he is actually offended' She wondered, though that may not have been the case,' maybe he does notice me?' "No, I also wanted to learn more about you, but it is hard, you keep yourself so well guarded. you should open up to me," Gabrielle finished her sentence with an obvious wink and turned towards the slightly more than obviously eaves dropping hosts. " I would like to propose a plan" She exclaimed Proudly.  
It was then decided that Gabrielle would be tagging along on one of the Host Clubs field trips. Unfortunately Gabrielle and Haruhi were pushed outside as the males decided a destination and planned the details. They let nothing slip and Gabrielle began to worry if her proposal of a vacation was going to bite her in the butt. Everyone eventually said their farewells and left, Gabrielle was happy with the way things turned out with Kyoya, and was impatiently waiting for her unknown adventure to take place.


End file.
